Love Never Dies
by betelgeusessonaj
Summary: so decided to make this one shot for the hell of it set during a Zombie Apocalypse Javier and Reggie are part of a small band of survivors from MU both have been selected to go on a Supply run so some Warning for Death,Blood and Gore


"So why the fuck are we at this store again Javier? And why did Johnny send us and not Chet?" a green three eyed monster asked the other tall bug-like monster.

"Because, for the twentieth time Reg, we need to get food for the group and because Chet would get himself killed by yelling too much," Javier replied, walking over to a shelf and picking up a box. "Empty. Mierda! We'll be lucky to find anything at this rate," he said, looking at Reggie who was leaning against a broken refrigerator.

"I'm tired… can't we just call it quits? We've been at this for an hour already. We've hit three stores in the last two hours!" Reggie complained.

"Shh, keep it down! You want the undead to hear us? That's the last thing we need today!" Javier quietly shouted.

Reggie shook his head, walking past Javier with a sad look on his face. He didn't like it when he and Javier fought, but as of the last month that's all the two had done lately. Things had gone to hell, literally, when the dead had risen and started attacking people. Reggie looked at a door and tried to open it.

"Locked… great, just great, Johnny's gonna go ape shit if we're any later," Reggie muttered to himself.

"Reggie, I'm sorry I shouted at you like that," Javier apologised, feeling bad for shouting at his boyfriend.

"It's fine Jav, I understand," Reggie said, looking at Javier. He kisses the other briefly before turning his attention back to the door. "I think there might be something behind that door, supplies maybe if we're lucky," he said, pointing at the door.

Javier attempted to open it but couldn't. "Damn, locked. Maybe there's a key somewhere?" Javier asked. "I'd have said shoot the lock but no telling how many of those things would show up..."

Reggie paused, looking around until he spotted something. "I'm gonna go check that office over there," Reggie said, pointing to an office at the other side of the store.

"Be careful bebé," Javier said, looking at Reggie who smiled.

"I'll be fine Javi, don't worry," he said before walking off.

Reggie opened the door gently and kept his weapon at the ready in case something was lurking in the dark room. He pointed his flashlight into the room making sure it was clear before walking inside and looked around carefully. "Come on, come on, where are the fucking keys?" Reggie muttered to himself before finding what he was looking for inside a small cabinet. "Yes!" he quietly shouted before walking past a closet just as something suddenly burst through the door, grabbing Reggie and throwing him onto the ground. He struggled to fight the creature, trying to get it off him. He pushed it up with his right arm, trying to grab his weapon, when it suddenly sunk its teeth into his arm, causing Reggie to scream out in pain. Javier was alerted by the sudden scream and rushed to his boyfriend's aid. He saw the undead creature on top of Reggie.

"NO!" Javier screamed before tackling it to the ground and stabbing it with a knife repeatedly in the brain, killing the creature. He gets off the undead creature and runs over to Reggie who was holding his arm and was in obvious pain. "No no no no, Reggie! Esto no puede estar pasando," he muttered.

"J-Jav, that bastard got me good," Reggie said with a tremble in his voice. He looked down at the wound and groaned. "He took a chunk outta my arm babe. I'm sorry I fucked this up," he said with tears running down his face.

"You didn't fuck up Reggie, you didn't." Javier held his boyfriend close, crying. He knew what was coming next.

"Jav, please, kill me. I don't want to turn into one of them. Please kill me," Reggie begged his boyfriend. The wound was too severe, he was bleeding out.

"No, I can't do it!" Javier looked at Reggie. The colour had drained from him completely. It was only a matter of time before he turned.

"Please. I don't want to hurt you," Reggie said, his voice now weak. Javier nodded a little before pulling out his gun. "Th-thank you. I… love you," Reggie said with a small smile on his face.

"I love you too," Javier said, looking away.

Reggie's eyes closed slowly. He was gone. Javier looked at his now dead boyfriend, crying. "I should've done more to protect you. I was weak," he said between sobs. He quickly dried his eyes and looked at Reggie, readying his gun. As he was ready to fire the gun Reggie's body suddenly started to move. He had turned into one of them. Javier looked at the man he once loved, readying the gun, but he couldn't bring himself to fire it. He looked at Reggie and stood up. "I can't live without you Reggie."

He stood still as the now undead Reggie walked towards him and bit him in the neck, tearing a large chunk out of it before he collapsed onto the ground, dead.

In a matter of minutes Javier stood up, now undead, destined to walk the Earth with his undead boyfriend forever.


End file.
